


Alone With You Three

by Just_All_Random



Series: Holidays Are Overrated [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Jisoos 6000 words wtf I didn't mean to do that, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT4, Polyamory, cuz it is 3:30 am, five days late, happy valentines day, im back with trash are you proud of me, this is absolute trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Valentines Day is around the corner and Minghao loves his three roommates. Like, love loves. Can you blame him? It shouldn't have been a surprise to hear that they all have someone they want to ask out as their valentines.





	Alone With You Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hai guys it's been a while cuz I'm (still) in writers block and I hate myself a lot haha :D
> 
> I tried, i really did, to get this out on Valentine's Day. I'm really dissapointed in myself that i only finished it now. But for someone who's hard in writers block, I'm surprised I didn't abandon this fic as a whole, even if I do hate it with a passion. Meh.
> 
> It's like 3 in the morning and I'm semi sick, contemplating my life choices. I had to redo the end so many times and even now I still don't like it but it'll have to do. This fic is so long wtf. There are supposed to be italics and bold stuff in some places but Idc anymore. It's almost 4 and imma boutta pass out, I'll do all that stuff later.
> 
> I hope I can get out of this block soon, but for now, enjoy this piece of trash I decided to write.

"Valentines Day is in three days guys!" Mingyu squealed like a fangirl, walking out of his room and into the living room/kitchen area, where everyone else was. Minghao rolled his eyes and stayed in his upside-down position on the couch, scrolling through his phone. "Is there anyone special on your guys' minds??" The tall male grinned stupidly, showing off his canines like the puppy he was. Minghao would be lying if he thought that wasn't cute.

"We're in college, Mingyu. What even is love?" Minghao scoffed. "Love" in college? Or, "love" during that frat party with ass-tons of beer and alcohol? Or, "love" at first sight when spotting that one girl/guy you saw on the other side of the room? Or, "love" after first fling? Minghao couldn't tell the difference, and it was sadly (but unsurprisingly) no where near real. It would be amazing, however, if you could mutually fall in love with anyone just like that.

"Well, to answer your question, Mingyu," Junhui pipes up from where he was seated in the kitchen, snacking on a bag of chips, leaning on the counter. "I have had someone on my mind, lately." Mingyu raised his eyebrow, but Wonwoo and Minghao remain unfazed.

"Aww, hyung, what are you going to get them?"

"You know, the usual." Junhui said, but there was sort of a warning edge to his voice that made Minghao look at the two from the couch. Junhui was sending a glare Mingyu's way, who just smiled innocently.

"Again, this is college," Minghao laid back down into the couch, a sigh escaping his lips. "There are more important things you should be thinking about, not 'love'."

"Oh, Minghao. You're just salty that you have no one to love." Mingyu teased. The younger whipped one of the couch pillows at Mingyu. He missed, but going by the muffled thud it made against the wall, it definitely had enough power to make a fluffy pillow hurt.

"Shut up, you beanpole." Minghao hissed.

"Well, do you have anyone on your mind?"

All of you. Minghao wants to say, but that would be weird — three people? That's just asking for a scandalous misunderstanding — and Junhui had already clarified that he had someone on his mind already, he wasn't going to make it hard on him.

"Yeah." He hesitantly says instead. He doesn't miss the questionable glances Junhui, Mingyu, and Wonwoo exchange between themselves. Mingyu then shakes his head dismissively.

"What's their name?" Mingyu asks, voice careful like he was testing Minghao. The latter mentally notes the caution.

"Um..." Minghao pauses. There's really no one else he was really close to other than their small friend group, and even then they're all in a relationship with each other, other than these four, of course. He tries to think of anyone he talks to, at least a little (because that's all he could handle in a conversation). Absolutely no one came to his mind. Darn his nonexistent social ability!

"Minghao, you look troubled." Wonwoo spoke beside him, an amused smile etched on his features. Minghao always thinks his smiles are cute, he doesn't understand why it still makes his heart flutter when he's seen it so many times.

"Well, I don't have to tell you their name." Minghao huffed with a small blush dusting his face. He takes his phone out of his pocket, missing the glances exchanged by the other three.

"Whatever you say, Haohao." Junhui shrugged.

 

Two Days Before Valentines Day.....

"Hey, Jun," Minghao softly knocks on the door, waiting patiently for the older to answer. He needed to ask if the other had any tape after discovering a rip in his lyrics notebook. (He knew he should've handed it straight to Jihoon and not ask Soonyoung to deliver it to the small producer for him.)

There's a lot of rustling on the other side of the door, and Minghao tries very hard not to barge through the doors like Mingyu. He's not nosy.

"Hold on! Just a minute!" Junhui's voice comes through the door. It's rushed and troubled, like he was a kid that was told to clean up his room but hasn't, so now he was trying to clean it up before the parents come into the room. It's endearing, really. Junhui always reminds him of a child, but it in a good way.

There's a loud thud on the other side of the door that rips Minghao out of his thoughts. He opens the door in a rush. It's not considered nosy, he's just worried. The older was on the floor, groaning in pain. Minghao rolled his eyes.

"Jun, what are you doing?" He asks exasperatedly, all the worry he had now gone.

"Wow, not even an 'are you okay'?" Junhui pouts up at Minghao. The latter refrains from getting to his knees and pinching Junhui's cheeks. Instead, he shakes his head fondly (which was unintentional), looking around Junhui's room.

"Are you hiding something?" Minghao's eyes stopped at Junhui's desk, which was covered up with a thin blanket from Junhui's bed. It definitely didn't seem like "the usual" he mentioned yesterday.

"Uh, no." Junhui got up to walk in front of Minghao the latter backing up, vision blocked from the desk and unable to go further into the room. The younger's eyebrows furrowed at the strange behavior. Junhui seemed like he didn't want Minghao to come inside at all. He decided to probe at it.

"Can I see what you're going to give your someone?" Albeit, it sounded a little more nosy than what Minghao had intended but it'll have to do.

"Uh.. No." Junhui nervously said, peaking over his shoulder at his desk. Minghao decided go with a different approach.

"C'mon, for all I know, you're going to give your date a chocolate sculpture of you." He teases. Junhui playfully clutches at his heart, mock-offended.

"For your information, I'm sure they would love a chocolate sculpture of me." The older pouted.

"Sure, sure," Minghao patted his shoulder. "Who even is your date anyways?"

The question seemed to catch Junhui off-guard. The male opened his mouth and closed it, hesitant and tense all of a sudden. Should Minghao not have asked that? Was that considered nosy? Junhui wasn't answering and it looked like he wasn't going to, which meant he was unwilling to answer the question, meaning that, yes, it was considered nosy. It created an awkward atmosphere that Mingyu's voice saved them from.

"Minghao! Can you set the table?"

Minghao gives an apologetic smile, Junhui does the same. The younger walks to the kitchen and hears a door being closed behind him. He opens the cupboards and grabs some bowls. Yes, they have dinner together, because Mingyu is an amazing cook and was adamant about having dinner together every night since they don't have classes at that time. The three of them were lucky to have Mingyu, otherwise they'd be eating ramen noodle cups for dinner every night, and as a dance major that didn't like that junk being put into his body, Minghao was grateful for Mingyu.

After finishing the table, he retreats back to his room. Walking to his bed, he spots his lyrics book open and still with a ripped page. He sighs, realizing that the reason why he was out of his room in the first place was for some tape.

"Gyu?" He calls, walking back into the kitchen/living room area. "Do you have any tape?" Mingyu looks up from where he was adding something into a pot.

"Uh.. Yeah, it's in my room."

"Oh, okay." Minghao turns around to go to Mingyu's room, but the owner of the room soon stops him.

"Wait, wait," Mingyu quickly blocks Minghao from the hallway. "I'll get it for you!" He says just as quick, definitely nervous about something. "My room's a mess, you wouldn't be able to find it." He then scurries off into his room, leaving a thoroughly confused Minghao.

"Oh, don't mind him," Wonwoo dismissed from the couch, effectively scaring Minghao. How long has he been there? "They're just having pre-Valentines Day nerves." The younger tilts his head in even more confusion.

"Mingyu has a date on his mind?"

"Yeah."

Minghao honestly feels a little betrayed that he doesn't know this. First, Junhui doesn't want to tell him who his date was, now, Mingyu hasn't even said anything about a date to him. He feels so left out.

"At least I'll spend Valentines Day with you, right? While those two are out?" Minghao said, hope in his voice, hope that he isn't going to have Valentines Day alone without his three best friends. His hope was mostly in Wonwoo because they were both very unsocial, awkward dorks (yes, they all were dorks but these two could not talk at all).

"Actually," Wonwoo finally looks up from his laptop and at Minghao with that small smile of his, which kept Minghao from visibly deflating in front of him. "I have someone on my mind, but I assure you, you are not going to be alone during Valentines Day." The Chinese boy pursed his lips. He was most definitely going to spend Valentines Day alone if it wasn't with those three idiots, why would Wonwoo think that Minghao hang out with anyone else?

"What do you mean boy that?" The older smiles wider, enough to make his nose scrunch, before going back to his laptop.

"You'll get it soon enough."

 

The Day Before Valentines Day.....

Minghao honestly feels really hurt. He feels ignored. Yeah, they all could be doing work from earlier today and he's just being a little bit too selfish, but everyone was in their rooms. The last time he's seen one of them was when Mingyu burst through the front door with bags of art supplies, without a word and never once looking at Minghao. He finished his homework that day and really hoped that everyone else had finished their workload at the time as well. He guesses not.

Oh well, he'll just rot by himself in the living room by watching whatever drama or variety show was on. He finally stopped on a channel that already had a dance going on, thinking of it as an opportunity to take notes and incorporate some of it into more dances.

He hears a click of a door and immediately shoots up. It's Wonwoo probably going out to get a glass of water.

"Hey, Won," Minghao calls, excitement slowly bleeding into his voice. He feels like Mingyu's soul was transferring itself into him, because he felt like a dog wagging their tail in pure excitement after waiting a long while for their owner. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Yes, but I'm working on something else right now." Wonwoo says as he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Minghao spots a few red and silver sequins and glitters shimmer on the older's sweater.

"Minghao pouts, going back to look at the tv. "Nevermind, I don't want to bother you."

"Aw, c'mon, you're not a bother." Wonwoo ruffled Minghao's hair, which he would've beat his ass for if it was styled up that day. "I'll put what I have aside, what do you want?" The question makes Minghao's heart swell. Wonwoo in general made his heart swell.

He stood up, picking up two of their game controllers and tossing it to Wonwoo. It fumbled in the taller's hands, almost dropping it.

"Overwatch."

Wonwoo smirked, taking it as a challenge. Pushing up his glasses, he replied with determination, "you're on."

.  
.  
.

"What the heck, Wonwoo." Junhui's sighs hopelessly.

"Stop hogging Minghao to yourself and get working! Valentines Day is tomorrow!" Mingyu whispers with urgency.

"I'm sorry! Minghao said he was lonely and, y'know, I couldn't leave him alone." Wonwoo shrugs, petting Minghao's soft hair. The latter responds by burying his face deeper into the older's chest.

"Guys, we're going to wake Minghao up," Junhui hisses. "We can talk about this when he's in bed."

They all agree with the eldest in the room. Mingyu goes to pry Minghao's light and lanky body off of Wonwoo's.

"Minghao, c'mon," he coos quietly. He carried the boy to his room, placing him in his bed. Minghao tosses and turns around before finding a comfortable position. Mingyu smiles at the sight, planting a soft peck on Minghao's temple. Wonwoo and Junhui also come into the room to leave their own pecks on Minghao. They all clench their hearts at the sight of their youngest grinning innocently as he snuggles into the sheets like a child having a good dream.

 

Valentines Day.....

Minghao woke up with a smile he couldn't help but keep. He had an amazing dream that makes his heart race with love. His smile almost fades because of that cheesy phrase — "heart race with love", too cheesy — but it doesn't because it was that kind of dream. Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Junhui had actually kissed him! Well, in the dream. He hates it so much. It's not real and he's just gushing over nothing.

Groaning over his hatred of the unrealistic things, he looks at his. Well, his happiness was great while it lasted. Yes, today was the loneliest days of the year, Valentines Day. And yes, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Junhui all had special valentines and all that mushy crap. Oh well, he'll just have to spend it home alone, at least he wouldn't be with those three (if they were going to be home at all to being with).

It was one in the afternoon and no one was home. They were all at school or work. Today was Minghao's off-day, he gets to sleep all day or do whatever he needs to because he decided he was having none of it on Wednesdays. Honestly, he already felt so done with Monday and Tuesday already, he's happy he didn't put anything in his schedule for Wednesday.

He for sure finished his homework yesterday (technically this morning), so today, he'll spend Valentines Day how he always does: alone. No one should be home until about five, and because they're all going out with their date, they'll probably get home later, but this means Minghao has the whole apartment to himself. He debates whether or not he should go back to sleep. He decides to hell with it, going to the living room to watch drama reruns and feel bad for his lonely life. Did he have masochistic tendencies? He always seemed to like torturing himself whenever it came to looking back at his life choices.

There's nothing really good on, no dramas he felt like watching, no shows going on right now. At least he wouldn't be able to go on with his masochistic tendencies. When all hope for a good drama to watch is gone, he remembers Junhui was in a drama as well, a web drama. He was told to not to watch it by Junhui, but like his sleep, to hell with it. Retreating back to his room, he opens his laptop and searches for this drama.

He's not even done with the second episode and Junhui has been knocked out three times. He practically screams at the screen because Junhui stands there for the actor to hit him. Well, that's on the producer, Minghao guesses. He may have to agree with Tian Na though, he was kinda useless. It felt so weird to see him on there, but Minghao will add that he looked hot as hell. Ugh, being whipped hurts. At least he knows for sure that Junhui wasn't going to be with Tian Na because the plot obviously shows that she was going to end with that other guy without needing to end the series.

Closing the laptop with a sigh, he decides not to watch anymore — it's not really his taste anyways (but imagining Junhui as a vampire was a very curious thought he'll have to dabble in later). He gets up to see that it was only two o'clock. He's probably going to be alone the whole day, and loneliness was boring. He needed people, but his people dated each other and were probably out as well. Ugh, being unsocial hurts. Eh, he doesn't really care about having more friends, his other twelve were enough to handle.

Welp, guess he's going to sleep.

.  
.  
.

Minghao looks up at Junhui from the ground. For whatever reason, he feels so... Sad. He wants to cry, and he is. There are tears falling down his cheek, he wipes at them curiously. He rips his attention away from his tears when he hears Junhui's voice.

"Why do you like me and them? That's so weird. That's disgusting." Junhui's face resembles his last word: disgust. He looks at Minghao like he should be ashamed of himself. Minghao did feel ashamed of himself.

"I can't love you, Minghao," Wonwoo's voice was behind him, so he turns to see him. His face isn't as apologetic as his words seemed. "I don't love you, Minghao. I like someone else." It lacks feeling — no, it doesn't just lack. It has no feeling, no remorse. He doesn't care whether or not Minghao was crying, he doesn't care whether or not he broke his heart, he doesn't care whether or not he blatantly rejected him. It's just cold, expressionless feelings that the older probably didn't care about.

"Minghao." Minghao knows it's Mingyu, but he doesn't turn his head. It's probably just another disappointed face directed towards him, he would be surprised if it wasn't, going by the tone he said his name in. "I love you." The words are empty, teasing, and he hears snickers around him. It was nothing to be happy about. It was everything he wanted to hear, sure, but it wasn't how he wanted to hear it.

He feels humiliated. He hates it. He hates everything around him, but his heart doesn't allow him to. He can't hate his friends. He doesn't want to hate his friends. Even then, he knows that this isn't real. He went to sleep, he's dreaming, he knows that. He doesn't understand why it's impacting him so hard.

He sits up in his bed, now conscious. Tears were continuously stream down his face, and he swears he can still hear those horrifying snickers. Pulling his knees closer to his chest, he grabs a pillow and hugs it close. Burying his face into the pillow, he muffles his scream as to not disturb the neighbors. It's pathetic. He's so worked up about love, it's like he was a teenage school girl. His lungs hurt and he can't stop crying. He tries so hard to stop but it hurts more and more.

There's a knock and a quiet ring at the front door. Someone was at the front door. Who the hell would be at the front door? Who wasn't spending time with their Valentine? Whoever the hell wanted to pay a visit, today was their unlucky day because Minghao was not going to get out of his room. He still can't stop crying, he knows for sure that he probably looks like complete shit right now, he was not going to show himself to the public eye.

There's another ring, and another, and another, repeatedly trying to grab whoever is inside's attention. They've got Minghao's attention alright. He wipes at his eyes and tries to will himself to a calmer state. He still sniffles and he breaks down again when he looks at the mirror. Okay, he is not ready to answer the door. His shirt is stained with tears, cheeks and hands wet, hair messy all over, eyes puffy and red. He's cried many times but this is the most pathetic he's seen himself, and he's not even mad.

Retreating to his bed, he pulls the covers over him, crying quietly to himself until the rings and knocks go away. They eventually do, so Minghao curls into himself under his sheets. But then the door opens, and there's that scratchy voice he really didn't want to hear right now.

"Minghao? Are you asleep?"

There are more than one pair of feet walking in the house. He acutely wonders who those other pairs of feet belong to but he focuses more on how to wipe away all his tears and get himself to stop crying.

"Minghao?" Wonwoo's deep voice enters his room. Spotting the lump in the blankets, he walks cautiously towards it. Just as Minghao was going to mentally congratulate himself for not making a sound, he feels a hiccup slip out of his lips and he knows he's done for.

"Minghao!" Wonwoo tries to rip the covers off of Minghao, but the other resists, holding it tightly over himself. "Minghao, let go."

"No. Go away. Why are you here?"

The blanket is ripped off of him. He takes a peek at who it was. It was everyone he didn't want to see at that moment. Junhui, Mingyu, and Wonwoo were all holding his blanket, all staring at him. He makes quick eye contact with them and immediately look away.

"Minghao, are you cry—" Mingyu is interrupted by a slap to the arm.

"Minghao, do you mind telling us why you're under the covers?" Wonwoo asks while harsh whispers yell at each other in the background.

"I do mind. Now go away." Minghao mumbles, trying hard not make anymore slip ups, not to cry in front of the ones he likes, not to show more weakness than he is already showing.

"Minghao," Junhui goes to lift Minghao up into a sitting position, but is pushed away from the boy. He goes in again but is pushed away by Wonwoo.

"It's okay to let everything out for us, we're not going to judge you." He feels himself crack under Wonwoo's soft words. He also feels that that's a lie. He knows it's a lie. Who wouldn't judge someone that wanted to really date more than one person? "I know you probably don't think we won't judge you, but please, just trust us Minghao." Wonwoo strokes the younger boy's side comfortingly, effectively breaking Minghao.

A small whimper leaks from the crack and the whole dam breaks. He lets out a strangled sob, trying so hard. But it's too late, they're all there, watching him bawl his eyes out. He curls further into himself, covering his face with his hands. He's being pulled up into a hug by Wonwoo, feeling sorry for making his shirt wet. Someone else his rubbing his back while someone else joined the hug, raking their fingers in his hair.

It feels kind of good to let it out, but it doesn't help that he doesn't know how to explain it. He doesn't want to tell them and just stay like this forever. It calms him. Their warmth means that they are right beside him and haven't left him yet. He doesn't want them to leave, he wants them himself. That's being greedy. They deserve better anyways.

His tears come to a slowing halt, he's still sniffling and hiccuping, however. They all pull away from Minghao, who almost lets out a whine, almost. He doesn't whine, feeling that his crying was too much already. He wipes his eyes and cheeks, sighing a shaky breath.

"Why were you crying, Minghao?" Junhui asks, wrapping himself around Minghao's back, chin resting on his shoulders. Minghao shakes his head, covering his eyes again.

"It was just a dream."

"About what?"

"You won't like it."

"What are we not going to like? If one of us don't like it then we'll work it out." Mingyu assures him, taking the boy's hands away from his face.

"You'll hate me for it."

"We could never hate you, Minghao." Wonwoo brushed the younger's hair out of his face. He keeps his hand there, staring at Minghao's forehead. There's a moment of silence until Minghao feels a kiss to his forehead. It was quick but soft. It made him jolt like a small electric shock.

"Did you just..." Minghao looked up at Wonwoo, face red, eyes surprised (not in a bad way of course). "What about your..." He was speechless, physically at least. He was screaming inside because oh my god Jeon Wonwoo just fucking kissed him holy shit.

"Will you be my Valentine, Minghao?" Wonwoo asked, nose scrunching with that smile of his. Minghao let out a small squeak, which was way better than the squeal he almost let out. It seems to please Wonwoo, however, now he was laughing to the sound.

"Hey! You said we'd do it together!" Junhui complained. Minghao felt another kiss but on his cheek this time, where Junhui rested his head on his shoulder. "Minghao~ will you be my Valentine?"

Then there's another kiss on the crown of his head.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Mingyu asks, nuzzling Minghao's hair.

Minghao is still speechless. I mean, what was he supposed to say? Okay, back the fuck up. He was crying because of a nightmare of those three abandoning him over his confession, now they were all confessing to him. What kind of drama is he living in? It's too much at once. He doesn't know who to pick. He doesn't want to pick. He loves all of them back but how the fuck is he going to explain that? Why did they just put this all onto him?

With a groan, he tucks his legs into his chest and he covers his face once more. This is too much to handle for him. He's dreamt of this for so long but he didn't expect saying yes to be so hard.

"You don't have to answer us ri—"

"Yes."

There's a silence. Minghao feels his eyes sting again.

"Who?" They cautiously question, as if they were nervous to hear anyone else but themselves. Minghao pulls his hands from his face, which was red and slightly wet from the new tears that started to fall down his cheeks. He wears a smile, an unsure, scared grin that said he will regret his next words.

"All of you. I love all of you. I want to be together with all of you." He looks around at them. They only stare back and blink expressionlessly. Minghao hangs his head, smile still there, full of regret and sorrow.

You shouldn't have said that. You shouldn't have said that. You shouldn't have said that. What the hell is wrong with you?

Suddenly there's warmth being wrapped around all around him again, and it calms him down.

"We love you too, Minghao."

Minghao wants to gasp happily like the drama he felt like he was in, but it felt exactly like that: a drama. It felt unreal, like a dream after a nightmare because how the hell would anyone still love him after he pretty much confessed he wanted a polyamorous relationship? Instead, he takes in a shaky breath, lips trembling, hands jittery.

"You guys aren't mad?" The youngest asked as they all pulled away.

"We kinda had a conversation about the possibility.. We decided that whatever the outcome, we'll still love you, no matter what." Junhui answers, scratching the back of his neck before looking back at Minghao with confident eyes. How the hell does a polyamorous relationship possibility cross their minds during their conversation?

Minghao only stares back, mouth slightly agape. This is definitely a dream. This has to be a dream.

"You guys are serious? You aren't messing with me?"

"Minghao, we're serious. We wouldn't mess with you with things like this." Mingyu reassured him, smile showing his puppy canines. Minghao couldn't help the smile also etching itself onto his face. It was shaky and his lips still trembled, but he was happy and couldn't want anything more than them. He probably looked ugly from all his crying right now but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted one more thing, actually.

"Does this mean I can have a kiss?"

They all laugh at the question and how cute it looked and sounded on Minghao's red tinted face and adorable accent. They obey his request nonetheless, Mingyu going first.

Mingyu lowers his head down Minghao's eyes, making eye contact with him, like he was asking permission. Minghao looked back with all the trust he could muster in his eyes. Mingyu's eyes seem to understand before flicking down to look at Minghao's lips. And just like that, Mingyu dives in for it, both of their eyes falling shut. It's a little unexpected, how quick Mingyu went in despite the soft, understanding looks that Minghao's misinterpreted as an 'I'll take it slow' look, but Mingyu is Mingyu — unintentionally rough and clumsy. Mingyu's lips are slightly chapped, the dull scratch sending shivers down Minghao's spine. The older finally pulls away, slowly. Minghao's eyes flutter open, looking up at Mingyu innocently. The former giggles at his beady eyes and slightly pouty lips.

There's tap on his jaw. It catches his attention, blinking his eyes to focus his attention on the hand slowly directing him to his side. He's faced with Junhui, already centimeters apart. The latter cups his chin, smoky, dark brown eyes peering into Minghao's thought, looking for what he was actually thinking. Junhui did that a lot; he would always try to read Minghao's thoughts, and most of the time, he was right. He leans in, knowing Minghao wanted it.

Junhui's kiss was softer than Mingyu's clumsy one. His lips brush softly against Minghao's before they push farther in. The younger backs up a little at Junhui's hastiness, and the latter gets the message, slowing down. The kiss becomes soft again, making Minghao melt in Junhui's embrace. He relishes in the way Junhui is able to be both soft and aggressive, saving the note for another day. Junhui catches Minghao's bottom lip between his own lips before pulling away.

Minghao's breath his ragged because he hasn't breathed in a while; everything happening makes him breathless. His heart is filled with so much love for the boys surrounding him, he doesn't think he'll make it through the whole day because of them. But he's ready for his last kiss, already looking up at Wonwoo expectantly. The latter chuckles softly, cupping Minghao's cheek.

"You're so cute." He says before eagerly chasing Minghao's lips. It wasn't shy, in fact, Wonwoo was very not shy about kissing Minghao, even if it was in front of their two... Boyfriends? Were they all together? Minghao would definitely be questioning it but decided that other more important things were at hand and thought he should focus on that instead.

Wonwoo wasn't aggressive, more like he was loving; eager almost, pent up with love for the younger Chinese male. It's a loving kiss that hit the latter hard than he expected. It's soft but exciting. It made him smile into the kiss, one of his small giggles slipping out into the air around them, creating a bubbly atmosphere between the four of them. He can feel Wonwoo return the smile against his own lips as well, now leaving playful pecks.

When the older pulls away, Minghao is still smiling cutely. He giggles, lowering his head bashfully. He feels a hand card through his hair, leaning into the touch. He leans against the owner of the hand, Mingyu. He feels Junhui nuzzle against his neck, the older's hair tickling against his skin. Minghao breathes in deeply, taking in Mingyu's light cologne scent. The moment is very soft and he relishes in it. He feels an ultimate calm like this, a big contrast to earlier.

It suddenly dawns on Minghao that his nightmare wasn't right, no where near it. It also suddenly dawns on him that he has three boyfriends. Three. He feels a smile creep on his face at the realization. He really hopes that this whole polyamorous relationship works. He understands if they're not fully in, or even if they actually understand what they're agreeing to right now, he just doesn't think he'll be able to live with just one or two of them. Okay, maybe that's a little extreme and dramatic, but Minghao knows he wouldn't be able to handle that right now.

  
[EXTRA] A Month Later.....

  
Minghao was actually surprised his other three flat mates — now boyfriends — were okay with his desire for all of them. Though, they did sit down and talk about it the next day, properly confessing to Minghao with their late Valentines Day props that they had been apparently been working on, which explains why they wouldn't let Minghao into their rooms. It was really cute, Minghao loved all the gifts he received from them, also receiving several kisses and pecks from them.

Not only was Minghao surprised, but he was ecstatic. He feels so happy with all this love he receives from the other three, the attention was very nice. He was happier to see the other three actually getting close, willingly, Minghao should add. They were all very close in general before all the confessions, and they still are close, just a lot more skinship and love. (Minghao also gets spoiled by them, which is something he might have to get used to, even if the intentions were filled with love.)

It's a weekend, which is great because Mingyu makes pancakes for breakfast. Minghao is already slowly waking up to the smell of it.

Opening the door, he drags himself to the kitchen, eyes sleepily closed but he knew where he was going. He wraps his arms around the abdomen of his tall boyfriend, face digging into his back.

"Good morning to you." Mingyu chuckled, resting his arm on the one wrapped around him. Minghao hummed against Mingyu in response, about to fall asleep on the warmth.

He hears another door open and close, a pair of feet padding their way over, Minghao guessing it was Wonwoo since Minghao wasn't woken up by Junhui already. Wonwoo walks over to them, hands ruffling Minghao's hair and planting a kiss on his cheek. Minghao smiles against Mingyu when he hears Wonwoo reach up to Mingyu for a kiss.

"Morning." Junhui's low, drowsy morning voice enters the room, a closed door following. Minghao sighs as he peels himself off of Mingyu, going to the living room to rest on the couch. Halfway there, he's stopped by Junhui. He feels another pair of lips on his now pouting lips. "Wake up, you're going to run into something." Minghao groaned, willing his eyes to open up to Junhui's beautiful face.

"Pancakes are done!" Mingyu calls. Junhui drags Minghao to the dining table, sitting him down. "Wake up, sleepyhead," Mingyu ruffles his hair with a little vigor, most likely ruining his hair even more. With a whine, he opens his eyes again, a plate of pancakes placed in front of him. He grins up at Mingyu, a silent thank you before digging in.

He's silent during breakfast, but he's happy, watching the little war in front of him.

"Hyung, why." Mingyu whines when Junhui steals one of his pancakes.

"I am helping you keep your model figure." Junhui says in defense.

"Jun, you're a model too." Wonwoo shakes his head fondly, smile on his lips.

"Yeah, but I, like, have the higher metabolism."

"You should be giving that to Minghao if you want to go into metabolism."

"I agree with Mingyu, Jun."

Minghao shakes his head.

"Just eat, you dorks."

Yeah, almost nothing changed between them. More like, something was added to them, a good thing, a love thing. They're still all together, but more. They're still close, but more. They still love each other, but more. They'll love each other to the ends of the earth, and Minghao thinks he can trust them on that, no matter if a nightmare makes him doubt it because he knows that they're right there, ready to assure them that they're not going to leave in the end.

Sure, maybe he'll get a little doubtful, but it won't stop him from loving his boyfriends unconditionally. This was good for him. This, a small war for the stolen pancake, he couldn't ask for more. He loved his dorks. Maybe he won't spend Valentines Day alone anymore. Maybe he'll be alone, but he'll be alone with those three.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't get why this got so long. I would scream at myself but its now 4 am. I don't really like the ending but it's the best I got at 4 am :')
> 
> Gyuhao is on Instagram and svt in Japan??? And my I in an award show?? YeS plZ
> 
> Kudos and comments are kewl, do whatever you want, judgement free zone in here. (Honestly wouldn't be surprised if you didn't like it)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'll go back in my hole good bye  
> .  
> .  
> Rereading this, some parts were okay but others were just...eh. they were trash and either too coincidental or meaningless later on, and then there's my problem with tenses that I have yet to fix. One day I'll sit down and finally edit it or one day I'd like to remake this fic as a whole. Remaking it sounds alot more fun lol


End file.
